Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Bureaucrats & Senators at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy & Project:Senate of Sysops. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB & IMPERIAL SOS! Please remember that this wiki is a FANON wiki, not a fan-fiction wiki. The CP Fan-Fiction Wiki is here. There is a difference between fanon and fan-fiction! Fanon MUST have continuity, fan-fiction does not have to. This wiki has continuity. Your articles WILL be edited to conform to that continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. Remember to visit our sister wiki, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Inter-wiki statistics Are you a... Active editor Inactive editor Frequent non-editor visitor Just visiting Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *Attention, can all users vote in FAOTW and UOTM since FAOTW ends on Sunday and UOTM ends on Tuesday. I also propose a vote for a new judge in the Wiki Contests since Lovebirds quit. Have a good weekend, and cheers!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 23:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) * If you have a character named after you, put the template . --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 21:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) * Thank you everybody for coming to my party! I hope you enjoyed it! =) --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 18:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) *Sorry that I suddenly dissapeared. My computer moniter died, and we had to get a new one. We have it now so everything's fine. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 08:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) * The voting at Forum talk:New Systems has ended! And the results are in! You can now call the rollbacks the Rollback Task Force (RTF) & the sysops Senators or Senate of Sysops (SOS)! BEHOLD, THE RTF & SOS! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) *Aqua Jet has quit the wiki and will not return. *Please add Template:StoryHold to any stories that you have stopped writing or have stopped writing temporarily.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 12:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *Pingu Penguin/Mikes Mic has quit this wiki to focus on his cheats site (Club Penguin Resort) and probably won't return. I will miss you all (mainly TurtleShroom and NotAnEditor). Bye! -- Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? Denno Senshi is everywhere! 12:24, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *Important vote concerning templates! Go here! *Hello! I wish to inform you all that my primary computer has died, again, to my hands. This is the eleventh computer whose death is directly attributed to a blunder on my own accord. This time, it was having two screen cards plugged into the computer (AKA two blue monitor plug slots AKA video cards). My primary computer has been replaced, for the time being, with an old laptop. The outlook for the PC is grim, an absolute OS wipe is in order and my computer builder is salvaging every possible scrap of data. I now owe debt via yardwork and am forced to start over on a clean slate. I was gifted two external hard drives for back up, but I didn't use them... that's life... also, the spare keyboard's space bar is broken... --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) * Hey everyone it's that Ninja Penguin whose art you love so much Speeddasher. Well, I'm back, yes I'm Back. I'm never ever gonna leave this site again. I promise, when I'm 60 years old and my CP Account dosen't work anymore, I'll still be here. Lol, not really, but seriously though I'm back and I'm not gonna leave again anytime soon. I don't care if my computer disagrees with me being on here. I spend a lot of time here while I'm on my computer and I was getting abit bored visiting Concept Mobius over and over again (which by the way is a really cool site, and you should go check it out if you're a Sonic Fan like me). I've made to many good friends here on this site to leave for even a short time. Also I've got an upcoming suprise for all of you Sonic Fans out there. I am going to attempt to create a Sonic Comic. Yes you heard me. I'm going to create my own comic, and it will be released once I finish the first issue. I have a plot planned out, but it'll be a long time before it's done. Unfortunatley it won't be released directly on the site. Most likely I'll host it somewhere on Deviant Art. Hopefully I'll be able to do it, and hopefully I'll be able to find a way to draw Knuckles. Expect Shadow, Omega, Eggman, and of coarse Sonic to play a pretty big part in the story. --Speeddasher * I will start school on August 25th, which is tomorrow as of writing this. School will be intense, so I will not find much time to go on the wiki. Hope the site runs smoothly during my semi-inactivity! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Everybody needs to vote in the Forum talk:New Systems for the new systems for the rollbacks & Senators. This will end quickly, so that we can get through with it. It will end on September 9th. Remember, if you vote for one category (Sysops, Rollbacks, Combined) you have to vote for the others! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *Could TS or Explorer please help with File:Bureau of Entropy Logo.png? Every time I try to add it to the Bureau of Entropy article, I can't see it. Please help!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 10:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * Even though it is a stub, I would just like to say that The National Funeral Home is up and running!! --Salteroi 09:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *Sanity Penguin, by majority vote, has defected to the Good Side! Please help us clean up his article as he cleans up his cat! Thanks to Sam Rudi for the inspiration! "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Club Penguin Island *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Speeddasher! Speeddasher is an artificially generated penguin who was created over 90 years ago on the Space Colony Aircraft. He has a very short temper, and to him defeat isn't an option. His appearance resembles that of a Ninja. To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture The official portrait of Hydro Plane. User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Bean pod 600 * Maddieworld's Family * Maddieworld * Sam Rudi * Denno Senshi * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * Kenald * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay * Club Jellyfish * Icecuber2d2 * Coool31's Family Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main